Wings of Fire: ANOTHER Add-On Story for Anyone!
Greetings. It is I, FlightRewritten... someone you have probably never heard of, but whatever! Years ago, I created a monumental fanfiction that has since spiraled out of control. With over two hundred chapters, no cohesive plot, and countless authors, it's... a mess. A beautiful mess, granted, but a mess nonetheless. People have speculated the creation of a sequel. I have turned those speculations into a reality. Do you want a plot for this one? Do you want a continuation of the previous one? That's for you to decide as the editors of this wiki! Original Introduction (14 March 2015): "Since the Wiki is used for creating pages and editing them, I decided to put this skill to good use and created a collab story! Here, you're the author. You create the characters, kill off someone, or decide when the plot suddenly twists! I will start the book off with one paragraph. The rest is up to you... I wonder if this will be approved by the admins. XD" Prologue (FlightRewritten) The world had ended multiple times. The fabric of the universe had been torn apart at the seams. Rifts in spacetime had been opened spontaneously, only to mysteriously vanish as soon as they'd appeared. Strange characters from alien universes had popped into Pyrrhia without warning, wreaking havoc everywhere they went. And all of it had started with Jambu. Queen Glory was too mortified to exile her brother—or even to give him a good talking-to. Everyone, in all corners of Pyrrhia (and Pantala as well), was still trying to process what had happened. Queen Glory hoped it had just been a bad dream, but tie-dye tatters hanging forlorn from branches in the rainforest canopy suggested otherwise. Currently, all the RainWings and NightWings were joined together around a massive, blazing bonfire, clasping talons and singing Kumbaya. Tribal tensions had all but evaporated since the Great Crisis—or whatever dragons were calling it these days. Peacemaker was happily roasting marshmallows, joining in the chorus with his shrill hatchling voice. Jambu was trying to see how many fruits he could fit in his maw before his singing became unintelligible. Deathbringer watched, rapt, as Queen Glory's scales shifted colors with the tune. It seemed, for once, that Pyrrhia was at peace... Chapter 1 (Rain The FanWing) Deep in the kingdom of sand, something rose from the ashes of the Scorpion Den, which had accidentally caught fire, and burned to dust. A giant cat. SandWings stabbed uselessly at it, as it smashed around, catching dragons with his enormous claws, and putting them in the yarn ball of death. "It's the Milosaur!" A SandWing screamed, "The world is gonna die!! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!" As the Milosaur trudged across mountains and land in seconds, he reached the Rainforest, grabbing his prize, Prince Jambu. The Milosaur put him at the top of the tower in Queen Scarlet's death palace. Glory, Deathbringer, Peacemaker and a random dragon named Mango who was supposedly Jambu's best friend. They flew up to the palace, where Queen Scarlet was stroking the Milosaur. "Ah, Just who I wanted to see." She smiled, and Whirlpool and Morrowseer jumped out of nowhere. "YOLO!" Mango yelped, jumping at Whirlpool, and trying to get to Jambu. Whirlpool lifted him up with one talon (#toughboi) and threw him into Peacemaker, knocking both of them off the mountain side. Whirlpool flew away to finish them off. Suddenly the world shifted, and Scarlet was dressed as a game-show host, smiling. She pulled a lever, and buttons appeared in each of the dragons' hands. "Time for a quiz." Chapter 2 (Sierra sakura) Scarlet grinned, rubies on her brows twinkling. "What's one plus one?" "I know, I know!" A trapped Jambu yelled, desperately lunging at the bars. "What?" "One handsome dragon." He replied as if it was obvious, flourishing a claw. "Incorrect!" Scarlet thundered, smoke rising from her nostrils. Sniffing, she asked, "How many seconds will it take until this universe collapses?" "I know! I know!" A trapped Jambu yelled, desperetely lungig at the bars. Scarlet looked anywhere but where Jambuu was, her expression pleading for someone else to raise their talon. "I NOW! I NOW!" "I KNOW! I KNOW!" "RainWing," she growled, eyes narrowed to slits "It collapses no-" As Jambu spoke, a gold light shone around him and he rose up, becoming more powerful than any dragon could ever dream A crown of flowers and bananas rested on his head, a frog on his snout, and all of the pimples on his face disappeared suddenly, he was fabulous. Breaking through the cage with one talon, he flew up to the Milosaur and bit into a cheeto, gaining all the powerz of the universe and he was so god that he coud do anyting absolutey anything gloryas was scard of it, she rely was, so she tried and yeld "Jambuu dont do tis" but as his powed grwe gramar disapeard an then he becam greatr (lol, keke dis scrubs liek glory be ownd) "i am goder than u wil evr be glori. watch dis" sudenly jambuu hit the milosar so hard it fel in one hit, couldnt even move he tol scarlett "Im leaving ur palaze beep and noting can stahp me." flying out, jambuu was redy to be king Chapter Three (TheUnFathomable) "Jambu, we've talked about this." Cf'ac'thaglaargog (which I've oddly memorized the spelling of without trying to) set Jambu's resume down and pushed his glasses father up his nose. "No being lord of the universe." "I didn't say lord, just king." Jambu complained. "I have all the necessary credentials! There's no good reason not to have me be king of the universe!" He got up and huffily walked out. "I'll go talk with my real friends." "And that's why I'm not king of the universe." Jambu told Winter, his true friend who would stay loyal to him forever. "Ha, loser." Winter laughed in his face. His disguise melted. "I WAS QUEEN SCARLET ALL ALONG!" She imprisoned Jambu again. "an i wiL mak grammur horribul again too." "nooooooooooooooo!" jammu cried. "my crown off flowurs and bananananas!!!1!!1!!1!!!!!1!!1!" Then Winter (like the real winter) fixed grammar and saved him and they started singing "I Just Can't Wait To Be King!" "I JuSt CaN't- wait a minute why am I always Nala?" Winter asked. "Because I'm king." King Jambu said. "BUT I WAS QUEEN SCARLET ALL ALONG!" WInter said, becoming Queen Scarlet and imprisoning Jambu forever. Chapter Four (Cut-throat the AbyssWing) Suddenly Winter-who-was-actually-Scarlet-all-along became Glory. "BOI I CAN'T GO ANYWHERE WITH YOU CAN I!?" She yelled at Jambu, dragging him along by the ear. "Because you are soooo annoying, i'v decided that I'll make you king of the Rainwings, Chose a bride. And Deathy boi and I will get Married tomorrow and become King and Queen of the Nightwings." Jambu exploded with happiness. Then materialised next to Liana. "I'M MARRYING YOU TOMOZ BE READY BY SUNTIME!" He yelled then apparated back to Glory. "YOUR A WIZARD JAMBU!" Someone randomly yelled. Chapter Five (Rain The FanWing) Flowers rained from the sky, music played as Liana stepped up towards the red carpet, her talons twitching. "duN DUN DuN dUN." A orange RainWing who was named Mango and liked Perry Rotter sang, he wiped tears from his eyes. Liana padded up next to Jambu, he gave a dazzling smile. "HEY!" Ex-Queen Dazzling yelped. "That's my thing." Jambu shrugged her off. "Marriage is wat bwings us togadda todayy." Winter said, cause he was certified in law for cool reasons. Suddenly, Liana threw the flowers at Jambu's face. "I dun't wanna marry you doofus!" She yelped. "I'm running off to the Sea Kingdom where I totally won't drown!" She leapt into the air. Glory gasped. "She's getting away!" So Jambu (who was very good looking and in a knight's suit) and his soldiers set off to the Sea Kingdom, taking a short cut through the Mud Kingdom's swamp. Jambu sighed, looking at his talons. Glory rode up next to him because suddenly everyone was on horses. "Are you sure this place is safe?" She asked, "What about the R.O.U.S?" Jambu shrugged. "Rodents of unusual size? I don't think they exist." Suddenly, a rabid SandWing leapt from the trees, their sail mattered and tossed. The SandWing tried to bite Jambu on the shoulder but his awesome knight gear kept him from being hurt. The beast defeated, they came to the docks, where Turtle was waiting. "Howdy. Looking for Liana? She's in The Cuddly Bear. It's a tavern down the street." With determination, he stomped to The Cuddly Bear, the door swung open- revealing... A pajama party. Chapter Six (Sby) Meanwhile, in a totally normal place during a totally normal time of day, a humongous banana fell from the sky onto a bar. The dragons inside were not hurt, but a random SeaWing yelled, "AHHHHHHHHH! EVIL BANANA!" and every suddenly started attacking the banana with everything they had. And then out of nowhere a giant Peacemaker appeared saying, "Banana? No banana? I want strawberry!!!" Peacemaker then went on a rampage trying to find a strawberry. Chapter Sevoon (Snowystar32) Snowystar yowled in extreme frustration. “GUYS STOP RUINING EVERYTHING I’M TRYING TO EAT ROTI IN PEACE HERE!” She took an angery sip of her French earl grey tea, “It’s time to make everyone sane.” A random corgi barked. “EvErYbOdY lOvEs Me!” Blaze screamed in the background causing a time-space rift to open and a ho-oh wearing a Santa hat to appear and start killing everyone.”DammitBlaze.” Snowystar meowed as she stared at the screen that she viewed the mortal world through..... Chapter Ate (Misty the Hybrid) Suddenly Jambu burst throught the doors. "RAAAAMMMMEEEEEEEN" he yelled and ramen noodles fell all over Pyhrria. Glori was wondering where her brother disappeared too. "ugh i cant catch a break" Cf'ac'thaglaargog grumbled as reports came to him in the bro dimension. "men!" He yelled. two Doritos came out and bowed. "gather my best mountain dews for battle" Chapter Nein(Snowystar32) Snowystar sighed as she teleported outdoors and nuked the Ho-oh with a master ball before teleporting back. “SOMEONE GIVE BLAZE A RESTRAINING ORDER I AM TRYING TO MAKE DAWN A PAGE AND TO STOP HER CRYING OVER BURN ALREADY THAT WAS AGES AGO!!!!” Snowy yelled in frustration. Then suddenly Burn was revived and everyone was forced to go to Dawn and Burn’s weddin, the end. Chipter tin-tin (Netionic) A dragon in a black fedora was holding a bubble pipe. "So." He mutters, not looking up ate Glory. "You are Queen, correct?" Glory didn't have time to answer as a snake slithered out of the fedora dragon's mouth. "This is Felix. He would like to apply as your roommate. Oh, and uh...Death bringer is dead." He melted into a pile of cheese. Chapter Seven Eleven (skyfirestone) "MOM!" "MOM!" "MOM!" "MOM!" "MOM!" "MOM!" "MOM!" "MOM!" "IUWD9GQA WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!>/????????????" the mom yelled. "hi,hehehehehhehehhehehehheh" evyvetguwrhgquw Chapter Oof, Also Known As Chapter Twelve (Crystalcat137) Queen Wasp The Third Mashed Potato dropped out of a magical green portal, intending to rule over the world and get rid of her great grandmother who ruled over Pantala. Instead she was greeted by Winter-with-a-cheesy-grin-on-his-face. The Winter gestured towards a large pile of cheese. Queen Wasp The Third Mashed Potato walked over, grabbed a wheelbarrow a lazy RainWing had left around, and carted away all the cheese into the magical green portal. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Public Category:Collaborations Category:Genre (Comedy)